Feathers of Blue and Gold
by Ruirik
Summary: Spitfire and Rainbow Dash come to grips with the aftermath of a thunderstorm gone wrong, crippling injuries, and the struggles of a young relationship in the sequel to Fire & Rain
1. Further on up the Road

Spitfire laid awake in the comfortable hotel bed, her half-lidded eyes staring vacantly into the sleep tousled mane of her marefriend. The younger pegasus was still sound asleep, taking soft, easy breaths through her open mouth. Spitfire closed her eyes and let the sound soothe her mind, like the gentle crash of waves on the beach.

Leaning forward, Spitfire pressed her lips to the sky-blue mare's forehead. There, she lingered for a few moments, feeling the warmth of the smaller pony. She sighed to herself, her forelegs gently wrapping around Rainbow's waist.

The action caused Rainbow to stir awake, a little groan emanating from her throat followed by a soft yawn. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked the sleep free of them. For a moment she glanced around, her mind still caught between sleep and wakefulness.

"Morning," Spitfire whispered, a little smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Mornin'," Rainbow mumbled before yawning again.

Spitfire nuzzled her snout into the soft hairs of Rainbow's mane. Rainbow's unique smell, like static and spring rain, filled her nose and broadened the smile on her lips. She nuzzled between Rainbow's ears, earning a soft giggle from the mare.

"Sleep good?" asked Spitfire, her left hoof rubbing Rainbow's back.

Rainbow nodded a little, rubbing her eyes with a fetlock. "Mmhmm. You?"

_Spitfire's stomach churned as she got a good look at Rainbow. Her coat was singed all over her body, some spots the sky-blue hairs were burned away entirely; blood trickled from her mouth, and her left wing was bent at an unnatural angle. Spitfire didn't need a doctor to tell her the wing was badly broken._

_"Not good, not good," Flash muttered._

_"How... how..." Spitfire whispered, her trembling hooves hovering millimeters over Rainbow's still body, afraid to touch her for fear of what they may not feel._

"Pretty good," she lied, nuzzling between Rainbow's ears.

Rainbow didn't question the answer. She mumbled a sleepy reply into Spitfire's chest, nuzzling the former-Wonderbolt's warm coat. Spitfire kissed the top of Rainbow's head before giving her a gentle nudge with a hoof.

"We should get up," Spitfire said, resting her head on top of Rainbow's mane.

"Don't wanna," Rainbow mumbled.

Spitfire gave an amused snort and another little nudge. "Well it's not _my_ dad who's coming over to take us out to lunch."

Rainbow went still for a moment, the comment doing wonders for her wakefulness. She slowly looked up, her magenta eyes locking with Spitfire's. "That's today?"

Nodding, Spitfire glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "Well, it's quarter past nine now. He'll be here at ten-thirty, right?"

"Dad's always early," Rainbow groaned, pushing away from Spitfire and rolling onto her back. "I'll be surprised if he's not hiding in the hall right now."

The golden mare gave a quiet laugh. "Well, at least he's not sleeping on the couch. That'd be creepy."

"He wanted to, actually," Rainbow admitted, feeling a little burn in her cheeks.

"Oh..." Spitfire gave a sheepish laugh. "He doesn't trust us?"

"More like he doesn't trust you to "keep her hooves to herself"," Rainbow mimicked her father's voice while making air quotes with her front hooves.

Spitfire gave Rainbow a playful look and kissed her cheek. "As I recall, your hooves were getting pretty grabby too, missy."

Rainbow smacked Spitfire's shoulder, the blood rushing to her cheeks even as she laughed. "Shut up!"

"That's not what you said last night," Spitfire sang.

Rainbow groaned, putting her hooves over her eyes. "You're evil, Spitfire."

"Morally flexible," Spitfire corrected. She reached up with a hoof, gently cupping Rainbow's cheek and turning her head so they were facing each other. "And I love you."

Rainbow smiled, leaning forward until lips met in a quick kiss. "Love you too."

Spitfire gave a content sigh, her hoof sliding up Rainbow's cheek and through her mane. She stole another nuzzle before sighing and forcing herself into an upright position. She tugged at the blanket that covered Rainbow up to her forelegs.

"Come on, let me see how your scar is." Spitfire lifted the blanket and pulled it away.

"Didn't you get a pretty good look last night?" Rainbow asked with a grumble.

"Well I was a little focused on other stuff." Spitfire winked and flashed a toothy grin at Rainbow.

Rainbow's blush only deepened, her ears folding back.

Spitfire tousled her mane. "You're so cute when you blush."

"Uhg." Rainbow flopped her head back against the pillow. "Of all the mares…"

Pulling the sheets down to Rainbow's hips, Spitfire felt a shiver run down her spine. The scar, nearly six inches long, had gotten the stitches removed only a week earlier. The mending flesh had an angry red coloration and a few areas where the scabbing hadn't fallen away yet.

"Does it hurt?" Spitfire asked, pulling the sheet back up as she took Rainbow's hoof in her own.

The smaller mare shook her head. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Dash." Spitfire gave her marefriend a serious look.

Rainbow sighed. "It only hurts if I move too fast, and then all I gotta do is rest for a minute and I'm good."

"And what about your wing?" Spitfire asked, motioning to the wrapped limb.

The question made Rainbow frown, her eyes drifting to the crippled limb. A pervasive sense of sadness seemed to radiate from her. Taking a deep breath, Rainbow sighed and bit her lip uncomfortably.

Weights pulled down at the corners of Spitfire's mouth. She reacted immediately, wrapping her forelegs around Rainbow and pulling her into a tight hug. Her lips pressed against Rainbow's cheek before giving her an affectionate nuzzle.

"You're gonna fly again, Dash," Spitfire declared in no uncertain terms.

Rainbow gave a sad laugh; closing her eyes and holding onto Spitfire like a liferaft. "Sorry, I... I didn't wanna—"

Spitfire gently pressed a hoof to Rainbow's lips to silence her. "Hey, none of that." She smiled tenderly. "You'll be back to doing rainbooms before you know it."

Rainbow gave Spitfire an appreciative hug. "How's your wing?"

"The drugs help," Spitfire answered, her bandaged wing having been part of the reason she had been awake so early. "Have you been taking your pills?"

"Only the one last night before bed," Rainbow said, looking disappointed in herself.

Spitfire nodded, kissing Rainbow's forehead. "Why don't you hop in the shower, I'll make us some coffee."

"You're not planning on sneaking in, are you?" Rainbow asked with a cheeky grin.

Spitfire laughed once and shook her head. "So I can slip on the soap and crack my head open? No thanks."

"I thought Wonderbolts had world-class balance," Rainbow chided, wincing as she hefted herself upright.

Spitfire slid a hoof under Rainbow's back, gently helping her up. "We're weak to hot soapy showers."

Rainbow snorted, stretching her back out which yielded a series of satisfying pops. "I'll have to remember that one."

"Have mercy, oh beneficent one," Spitfire implored even as she helped Rainbow out of bed.

"Bene... what?" the weather mare asked, her face scrunching in confusion. She made an uncomfortable groan as she got to the floor, steadying herself against the bed with a wing.

Spitfire hopped down beside her, wincing from the movement it caused her wing. "Nevermind, Dash." She gently nudged the younger mare with her nose. "You go shower, I'll get the coffee going."

After one last hug, Rainbow nodded and slowly made her way towards the bathroom. Spitfire's eyes followed her until the bathroom door clicked shut. Taking a deep breath, Spitfire made her way to the kitchenette.

Having filled the pot with water and fresh grounds the evening before, Spitfire simply flipped the 'on' switch to begin the caffeinated brew. The pot gurgled to life, heating water from the chamber and beginning the slow drip of the aromatic brew. Spitfire closed her eyes and smiled; she loved the smell of coffee in the morning.

Or pretty much anytime, really.

She heard the rush of water through the wall as Rainbow started the shower. Spitfire stared at the wall between her and the bathroom for a moment, a shiver running through her. She took a quavering breath, biting her lip and hugging herself with a foreleg.

"Calm down," she whispered, closing her eyes and bowing her head. "She's fine. Calm down."

The panicked feeling didn't subside. Spitfire took a deep breath and reached for an empty glass. Filling it with water from the sink, she then trotted back to the bedroom and grasped a small, orange tinted bottle from her nightstand. Unscrewing the cap, she tilted the bottle down until a single white pill fell into her waiting hoof.

Replacing the bottlecap, she returned it back on her nightstand and stared at the innocuous pill. Her eyes drifted to the bathroom door, trying to picture the mare hidden on the other side. Another heavy breath escaped her.

_"Come on, Dash, wake up," Spitfire pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes as her voice cracked, "please wake up..."_

The memory stung her like a slap to the face. Sitting back on her haunches, Spitfire rubbed her face with her free hoof and sighed.

"Get a grip," she chastised herself in a hushed tone. "Get a grip."

After a vigorous shake of her head, Spitfire popped the pill into her mouth. She held it on her tongue until she got to her water glass in the kitchen. There she swallowed the pill with a mouthful of water and a look of disgust.

By the time Rainbow Dash emerged from the shower, still towelling off her damp mane, the pill had begun to work its magic. Spitfire was relaxing on the couch, a cup of coffee in her hoof and her eyes closed. The radio was playing a song that was at once melancholic and celebratory. Guitars, horns, strings, drums, and vocals all built in an intricate dance which Spitfire swayed her head in time with.

A tender smile tugged at the corner of Rainbow's mouth. She limped over to Spitfire, climbing up onto the couch and leaning against the older mare. Spitfire eagerly obliged, wrapping her left foreleg around Rainbow's shoulders.

"Hey there, stranger," Spitfire greeted, placing a gentle kiss on Rainbow's cheek.

"Hey yourself." Rainbow nuzzled under Spitfire's chin, her eyes closing and a content sigh escaping her.

"Still feeling okay?" Spitfire asked, her hoof gently rubbing Rainbows shoulder.

Rainbow nodded. "This feels pretty nice too. I'll give you about an hour to stop."

Spitfire scoffed. "I quiver with fear."

Smiling, Rainbow snuggled against Spitfire's soft coat. Her body still ached terribly, worse than she'd ever felt with a normal crash or fall. Her father, Spitfire, and the doctors had all told her many times how lucky she was to not have broken more than a wing in the fall. Rainbow wasn't so sure, but she didn't remember much of that day.

Spitfire leaned forward for a moment, taking her cup in a fetlock and sipping at the hot coffee inside. Rainbow followed the motion with her eyes, waiting until Spitfire had finished before speaking up.

"Can I have some of that?"

The Wonderbolt pretended to think the request over for a minute. "I don't know... were you a good filly this morning?"

"Oh, shut up," Rainbow giggled.

Spitfire snickered, offering the cup to her marefriend. Rainbow put her hoof over Spitfire's, tilting the cup to take a sip as well. Spitfire liked her coffee a little stronger than Rainbow did, but Rainbow didn't mind the taste as much when she could drink it like this.

"Thanks," she said, wiping her lips on her foreleg.

"Anytime, Dash."

Both mares relaxed, content to hold, and be held in each other's hooves. They remained in that position for a while, listening to music on the radio. Rainbow even fell back asleep in Spitfire's embrace, at least until a quick succession of knocks at the door roused her.

"Bet that's your dad," Spitfire commented, stretching out her forelegs and yawning.

"Or your brother," Rainbow grumbled, rubbing her eyes before she slid off the couch to answer the door.

On the other side was indeed Rainbow's father. The aging stallion offered his daughter a happy smile as the door opened. "Heya, baby-girl."

"Dad!" Rainbow cringed, her cheeks flushing. "Don't call me that in front of other ponies!"

Bifrost shrugged. "Suit yourself, Squirt."

"Uhg!" Rainbow slapped herself in the forehead.

Chuckling, Bifrost pulled her into a tight hug. "How are you feeling?"

Rainbow returned the hug for a moment before pulling away. "I'm good Dad, really."

"Hi, Mr. Bifrost," Spitfire greeted him as she trotted up beside Rainbow.

"Spitfire," he smiled warmly to her, "keeping your filthy hooves to yourself I trust?"

"A sweet, innocent filly like me?" Spitfire put a hoof to her chest and faked a mortified look. "I would never be so uncouth!"

Rainbow's intense blush told Bifrost all he needed to know.

"Celestia kill me now," she whimpered.

"You two all packed up?" Bifrost asked, dropping the topic for the moment. He'd have plenty of opportunities to torment them later.

Rainbow nodded. "I barely had anything in the first place."

"I gave Rapid most of my stuff, he's got the spare key to my place in Cloudsdale, so he'll just drop it off there for me." Spitfire shrugged.

"Speaking of," Bifrost motioned them to the hall. "Soarin and your brother should be waiting at The Eighth Note." He scratched the back of his head for a moment, his golden eyes looking upward as he thought. "What time does your train leave for Ponyville?"

"Tomorrow at nine," Rainbow answered, sticking her tongue out in disgust. "Which means we gotta be there at eight-thirty."

"First class cabin, though." Spitfire smiled, her good wing nudging Rainbow. "It shouldn't be so bad like that."

"I guess," Rainbow acknowledged.

"Well come on, chop chop!" Bifrost lightly stomped a hoof on the floor. "Daylight's burnin'!"

"Why did you have to be born a morning pony?" Rainbow asked, levelling a glare at her father.

"Just to drive you crazy," he answered with a far too happy smile.

Rainbow hung her head, defeated.

* * *

The Eighth Note was considered one of the finest coffee and breakfast shops in Manehatten. Built into an otherwise unremarkable block of locally owned shops, it seemed almost like it was intentionally hidden. Still, it never failed to have a large crowd of ponies waiting to get in whenever it was open.

Bifrost also had another motivation for selecting it as the place where they could all have breakfast. Rainbow wasn't admitting it to anypony, but he could tell she was having trouble walking, far more than she let on, even to the doctors. The ponies at the hospital had assured him that it was merely bone bruising, and that she would recover in a month.

He would have worried less had she been somewhat less stubborn in refusing to use the pain medicine they had prescribed to her.

The three pegasi easily found Soarin and Rapidfire upon arriving at the cafe. The two Wonderbolts had managed to secure an outdoor table with enough space for all five of them. Between them was a small notebook with various notes scribbled into it that they were quietly chatting about when Bifrost, Rainbow, and Spitfire arrived.

"I don't know how I'm gonna do it," Soarin sighed, rubbing a hoof through his mane.

Rapidfire frowned, his eyes drifting down to the notebook. "We'll figure it out, somehow."

"Ich brauche einen Drink," Soarin grumbled.

"Writing love letters?" Spitfire asked, plopping into the seat next to her brother.

"I'd say shove it, but you'd enjoy that too much," Rapid shot back, his tongue sticking out at her.

"Hey, Boss, Rainbow, Bifrost," Soarin greeted them all, pointedly ignoring Spitfire's quip.

"Hey guys!" Rainbow grinned from ear to ear, sitting next to Spitfire. "What's new?"

"New Yoke, New Hoofshire, New Hasey," Rapidfire flubbed, desperately wracking his mind for more puns. "Uhh."

Soarin shook his head and sighed. "Dude, stop. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Only if I don't smack him first," Spitfire promised, shaking her head and rubbing her face with a hoof.

"Meanies," Rapidfire pouted, his forelegs folding across his chest.

"So, who wants drinks?" Bifrost asked, smiling in amusement. "My treat for you all."

"Can I have a hot cocoa?" Rainbow asked, grinning with foalish excitement.

Bifrost snorted, his hoof tousling her mane. "Oh, I suppose."

"Coffee for me, please," Spitfire said.

"Same," Soarin said, motioning to Spitfire with a hoof.

"Surprise me," Rapid shrugged.

Rainbow stared at Rapidfire in horror.

"What?" he asked, noticing her look.

Rainbow shook her head slowly. "You poor dumb bastard."

"... what?" Rapid almost mewled, an actual look of fear on his face.

Bifrost was nowhere to be seen, having already vanished into the Eighth Note.

"So... erm... anyway," Soarin began, trying to push what he'd just witnessed out of his mind. "We'll be leaving for Cloudsdale this afternoon. Just gotta wrap up a couple last meetings."

Spitfire nodded, resting her elbows on the table. "Arcus and everyone else already head out?"

"Mmhmm," Soarin nodded. "We've got a meeting next Monday to start planning routines."

Nodding, Spitfire felt a pang of regret in her heart. She sighed and forced herself to push those thoughts aside for now. That part of her life was over. "Any word on Fleetfoot?"

Rapidfire answered her this time, shaking his head left to right. "According to Blaze, she packed up a bag and flew out of town last week. She said she'd come back when she was ready."

Nodding, Spitfire opened her mouth, only to close it promptly as Bifrost returned, setting a coffee in front of her.

"How are you balancing all that on your wings?" Soarin asked, genuinely impressed by the older stallion.

"You learn a thing or two when you're a single parent," he answered simply. His hoof carefully took another cup from his right wing and set it in front of Soarin.

"Thanks Dad!" Rainbow grinned brightly as he set her cocoa on the table.

"Anytime, Rainbow," he said before coming to Rapidfire.

The 'drink' he put down in front of the golden stallion positively reeked of sugar. It came in a decorative glass malt cup and had a light caramel color. Topping the concoction was a small mountain of whipped cream covered in sprinkles and little sea salt-caramel squares. A pink crazy straw that had five loops in it topped off the monstrosity.

"Oh no. No way am I drinking that." Rapidfire folded his hooves across his chest, turning his nose up at the sugary concoction.

"Oh, come on, you drank that whole thing Arcus bought a couple weeks ago," Soarin teased, his lips pulled into a toothy grin. His hoof gave a light prod to Rapidfire's ribs, only to be swatted away by the smaller stallion.

"That's 'cause you bastards made me." Rapid shuddered at the memory, his forelegs hugging himself like a traumatised pony. "I think it gave me turbo diabetes."

"There's no such thing as turbo diabetes." Soarin rolled his eyes, hoof smacking Rapidfire's shoulder.

"Yes there is, I could feel it man!"

"That was probably just gas," Soarin deadpanned.

Bifrost sat down and propped his elbow up on the table, resting his cheek in his hoof. He watched the two stallions argue for a few minutes, a ghost of a smile pulling at his lips. Rainbow Dash groaned, putting her head in her hooves. She knew that look all too well.

That said, she wasn't about to give Rapid or Soarin any warning. That would ruin the fun.

With his free hoof, Bifrost took the string of his teabag and began lightly dunking it into his cup. All the while he kept his gaze fixed on the bickering Wonderbolts with that phantom smirk plastered on his face. Rainbow's eyebrows knitted together and she tilted her head in confusion. Spitfire, on the other hoof, snorted in amusement, biting her tongue to keep quiet.

Rainbow looked to her marefriend, the confusion plain on her face. "What? What's so funny?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Wrapping a golden hoof around Rainbow's shoulders, Spitfire pulled her close and whispered into her ear.

The younger mare listened carefully, her confusion shifting to a faintly nauseous look. She pulled away from Spitfire, shaking her head in disbelief. "They do _that_?"

Spitfire nodded. "Mmhmm."

Rainbow stared at Soarin and Rapidfire. Suddenly being a fillyfooler seemed like winning the genetic lottery.

Soarin seemed to notice it after a few minutes as well, shooting the elder stallion a puzzled expression. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, no, no. Don't mind me," Bifrost answered, his lips pulling up into a little smile. He waved his free hoof at them in a shooing motion. "Carry on, carry on."

The two stallions exchanged an uncomfortable look.

Dip. Dip. Dip.

"Stop that," Soarin finally said.

Bifrost gave a lazy shrug of his shoulders. "Stop what?"

"That!" Rapid pointed a hoof at the offending teabag.

"What, this?" Bifrost looked at the teabag in his fetlock. "Something wrong with an old pony like me brewing some tea?"

"Oh, no." Soarin pointed an accusatory hoof at Bifrost. "No, no, no. You're way too evil for anything that mundane."

Bifrost tsked and shook his head. "Evil such a loaded word, I prefer-"

"Morally flexible?" Spitfire offered, grinning like a foal.

"I was gonna say mischievous, but you know what, I like that one more!" Bifrost excitedly cheered.

"Teufelsweib," Soarin grumbled under his breath.

Rainbow giggled, her tail brushing against Spitfire's. The Wonderbolt cast her a sidelong glance, a little smile on her lips. Spitfire returned the gesture, flicking her tail against Rainbows and nudging Rainbow's side with her good wing.

Bifrost sipped at his drink, making a satisfied sigh as he set the cup down. "Rainbow, did you send grandpa your thank-you letter yet?"

"Huh?" Rainbow thought for a moment before she nodded. "Yeah, I sent it yesterday. I thanked him a ton for paying the hospital bills."

"That's my girl." Bifrost smiled. "Next time you're in Cloudsdale, make sure you visit him for a while too. He misses you."

"I will, Dad."

"Oh, Luna's balls." Bifrost sat upright and dug in his saddlebag for a moment. He pulled out a pristine white envelope with the weather factory seal emblemized on the front. "I almost forgot about this." He proffered the envelope to Rainbow, looking unsure about what it contained. "I got it yesterday, but it's addressed to you."

Her eyebrows pinched together and her lips pulled into a frown. Taking the letter in her hooves, Rainbow clasped the end in her teeth and tore it open. Pulling the folded paper free, she opened the letter and began to read.

Silence settled over the table, the four other ponies waiting to hear what the contents of the letter were. Rainbow shook her head slowly, as though she couldn't believe the words she was reading. Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came forth.

Spitfire reached out with a hoof, gently resting it on Rainbow's shoulder. "Dash?"

"What's it say?" Bifrost asked, his own concerns mounting.

"I…" Rainbow swallowed hard, dropping the letter onto the table. "... I've been fired…"


	2. Best Laid Plans

"I…" Rainbow swallowed hard, dropping the letter onto the table. "... I've been fired…"

Spitfire's eyes went wide with the revelation; a hoof covered her mouth as she gasped.

Bifrost took the letter in his hooves and read it over. His eyes carefully analyzing every word, nuance, and detail on the page. It brought his blood to boil and pulled his lips into a heavy scowl. Only after he had read and re-read the letter several times did he put it down on the table, his attention returning to his daughter.

"Hey," he began with a gentle voice, wrapping his forelegs around her shoulders. "We're gonna fix this, Dash. I promise."

"Can...can I take a look?" Spitfire asked, pointing a hoof at the offending parchment.

Rainbow gave a simple nod, the sense of heartbreak all but radiating off of her. Her eyes glistened with tears she stubbornly refused to shed, her lips twisted into an agonized scowl, and her breaths came in heavy, trembling pants. Even with Bifrost's wings and forelegs holding her in a protective embrace, Rainbow felt nothing more than isolation.

To Rainbow Dash Manager, Ponyville district.

Ms. Dash, we hope this letter finds you well. Indeed it was cause for a great deal of concern when the Weather Commission learned of your accident in regards to the Manehattan Storm. An internal review has been conducted over the preceding weeks, and we have taken steps to ensure accidents such as this are not repeated in the future. As such, the Manehattan team has been audited, and there will be significant changes to the management structure pending further disciplinary actions.

Manager Headwind's resignation has been accepted, and his weather licence has been revoked. Likewise Manager Flash Cloud and Manager Dewdrop will be removed from active duty pending the completion of a yet to be decided probationary period. Senior Manager Downburst will resume command of the Manehattan team until further notice.

Finally, it is with no small amount of consternation that we must also address your place in the situation. The chain of critical errors, personal safety violations, and lassitude in your management style have left us with little choice. Effective immediately, you will be relieved as manager of the Ponyville Weather Team, and your lightning certification will be revoked.

The Weather Commission thanks you for all your service, and wishes you a speedy recovery.

Spitfire set the note down, her temper flaring in her eyes. It was enough to give Rapidfire cause to worry, and he reached out to her with a cautious hoof.

"Spits?" he asked with a quiet concern.

She took deep, measured breaths in an attempt to quell the righteous indignation that burned in her breast. They did little to help, and Spitfire found her head shaking in disgust.

"Weather Commission," she spat. "They weren't here, what do they know."

"They've probably got the mayor of Manehattan and every pony that got injured or had property damage breathing down their necks," Bifrost answered. "We're gonna fix this, Dash, don't you worry."

"How?" Rainbow asked, her voice betraying the crushing despair she felt inside.

Bifrost hesitated, biting at his lip as his mind stalled for time. He was used to being able to fix problems when they arose, especially when they concerned his baby girl. This was a situation that was out of his hooves, and he didn't see a clear way to resolve it. Bifrost felt helpless, and there was no feeling that he hated more.

He hugged Rainbow tighter. "I don't know yet, Rainbow. But I swear I'm gonna raise hell until I find out."

"Can't you appeal?" Rapidfire asked, eying the note and his sister with equal concern. "I mean, it wasn't your fault, right?"

Bifrost's eyes lit up and he gave a hopeful smile. "Actually… you could, Rainbow. It'd be a messy process, but you've definitely got a case."

"You were there, dad." Rainbow sighed, looking down into the cup of hot chocolate before her. "I told the princesses it was my fault...and I...I did screw up."

"The violation of a personal safety rule, such as sitting on a live thunderhead, isn't grounds for termination," Bifrost countered, releasing his daughter from the hug. "Similarly the presence of an untrained civilian wandering on site is not your fault. You can't be expected to account for those factors." He shifted his attention to Spitfire, who was fidgeting uncomfortably. "Any blame for what happened lies with Fleetfoot."

Spitfire flinched at the off-hoof comment.

Rainbow listened, but didn't speak; her mind a jumbled mess of concerns. She wasn't normally the kind of mare prone to indecision. Still, there was more to consider than she was used to, and the Weather Commission was a very powerful group of ponies.

Beside her, Spitfire braced her hooves on the table. Her eyes staring down at her neglected coffee as she forced herself to take deep, steady breaths. With each one the screams in her mind grow louder, the pain in her wing burned hotter, and darkness encroached on the edges of her mind. All the while the voices around her grew more and more distant, until they were like echoes from a cave. Spitfire gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, lowering her head until it was resting on the table.

"Spits, you okay?" she heard Rapid ask, his hoof touching her shoulder.

Rainbow's concern was a bit more apparent in her nervous tone. "Spitfire?"

"I'm alright," Spitfire said, holding up a hoof in the apparent hope it might placate them. "Just...just a bad twitch in my wing."

"I can go inside and get some ice," Rainbow suggested, one of her hooves resting on Spitfire's.

Spitfire shook her head, lips pulling into a tight line. She sucked in a deep breath and forced herself upright. With a little extra effort she even managed a passable smile. "I'm good, just needed a second."

Rainbow didn't look terribly convinced. "You sure?"

Spitfire nodded. "Positive."

After a moment, Rainbow seemed to give up on the issue, returning her attention to Bifrost's questions. Spitfire waited for a few minutes, finishing the last of her coffee before excusing herself into the Eighth Note under the pretense of wanting a second cup. Instead, she made for the restroom and locked herself in one of the stalls.

There, she let out a trembling breath, her hoof fumbling around in her saddlebag for the bottle of painkillers. Pulling it out, she stared at the translucent bottle for a moment, regarding the little white pills inside with a sneer. One pill, it seemed, wasn't enough anymore.

With a sigh and the shake of her head, Spitfire unscrewed the bottlecap and tapped out a second pill into her hoof. Swallowing it dry, she carefully packed the bottle back into her bag and left the restroom. After buying a second coffee, if for no reason than to keep up appearances, she went back outside where her friends, and marefriend, were waiting.

"Welcome back," Rainbow greeted her with a smile.

Spitfire leaned over, kissing Rainbow's supple cheek. "Miss me already?"

"Maaaybe," Rainbow drawled.

Soarin made a gagging noise. "Get a room!"

"Oh, no. Nuh-uh, no way, no how. " Bifrost shouted, shooting Soarin a death glare. "Don't you be giving my daughter ideas!"

"I think she's got em already," Rapidfire chimed in.

"You're not helping!" Rainbow cried out, her cheeks burning for what was unlikely to be the last time that day.

"Oh, hey, Spits," Rapid turned to his sister, eager to change the subject before Bifrost's glare turned him into a puddle on the ground. " I've been learning Germane from Mallow."

A concerned look crossed Spitfire's face. "Really? What'd he teach you?"

"Ich bin eine kleine hübsche Prinzessin," Rapid said with a proud grin.

Spitfire raised her eyebrow. "And what's that mean."

She couldn't help but notice the way Soarin was conspicuously grinning, or the odd way that Bifrost had choked on his drink.

"Hi, it's really good to meet you," Rapid said, oblivious.

"Really," Spitfire drawled, watching Soarin with a wary eye. "Anything else?"

"Ich lutsche nachts an meinem Huf," Rapid said with a confident nod.

Bifrost quickly excused himself from the table, making a beeline into The Eighth Note.

"That's great, Rapid, really" Spitfire said, patting him on the shoulder. "Would you excuse me for just one sec?"

Soarin bit on his tongue as hard as he could without drawing blood. Ironically, when Spitfire's hoof grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off, it only helped him. She hauled his flank behind the diner before she released him.

"The hell, Soarin?" she demanded, stomping a hoof against the pavement.

The poor stallion couldn't hold in his laughter any longer. "Y-yeah, boss?"

"Are you picking on my baby brother?"

"You're twins," Soarin noted, still giggling like a foal.

Spitfire seemed unimpressed by the fact. "I'm older."

"Can't prove that."

Spitfire scoffed. "Yes I can!"

"Were you there?" Soarin asked.

Spitfire stared at Soarin with a flat look.

"...Okay," Soarin said after a minute to think. "Bad question."

"Ya think?"

"Shut up."

Spitfire patted Soarin's head and flashed him a grin. "Maybe someday, if you ask real nice"

The larger pegasus rolled his eyes and couldn't help a rueful smile. "Hey, I was meaning to talk to you anyway. Got a minute?"

"Sure," Spitfire answered, sitting down and leaning against the wall. "What's on your mind, Soarin?"

The large stallion didn't answer immediately. Instead, he chewed on his lip until he began to anxiously pace for several long moments. Concerned, Spitfire reached out with her good wing to block him. The gesture made Soarin halt his motions and sigh.

He rubbed his cheek with his left wing. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Soarin." Spitfire offered him a sincere smile. "Just…tell me what's eating you."

"I…" He sighed again, running his hoof through his unkempt mane. "I don't know if I can do this, Boss. Run the team, I mean."

"You were my lieutenant for years, Soarin. You know how to do all the work, and Arcus will be there to help with anything that comes up."

"That was different," he responded, his head and wings sagging. "You were always there to make the calls and keep me on track." Soarin looked at her with sad eyes. "I just...I don't know if I can do this, Spitfire. The planning, running the practice session, handling the meetings, coordinating scheduling agreements with Arcus and the local sponsors. I don't think…" He sighed, his posture deflating even further. "I can't do this."

Placing her hooves on his shoulders, Spitfire lifted his chin with her wing. She smiled at her best friend; a warm smile brimming with trust and supreme confidence. "Soarin, you can do this. Not only can you do this, but there's nopony I trust with it more. Everypony on the team looks up to you. And they all trust and respect you. Arcus will be there to help too, so you'll never be flying alone."

"But leading the shows—"

"It's just like when you flew lead on the shows I was out sick for, the only difference is you get top billing now." Spitfire patted his shoulder before pulling away. "You'll be fantastic, and Rapid will be there to help you too."

Soarin was quiet for a time, his mind processing her words. "You think so?"

Spitfire nodded, giving him a light hug. "I know so, buddy."

Returning the friendly embrace, Soarin sighed. "I'm gonna miss flying with you."

With a sad laugh, Spitfire pushed away from him. "You're gonna do great."

Rapidfire trotted over after a few minutes. He glanced back over his shoulder from time to time with an omnipresent look of consternation on his face. Spitfire followed his gaze, but only saw Rainbow and Bifrost in quiet conversation.

"What's up, Rapid?" she asked, "you look like you just got your feathers pulled."

Rapid shuddered a little. "Rainbow's dad is scary."

"Oh he's harmless," Soarin said with a flippant wave of his hoof. "...probably."

"Well you go test that theory." Rapid shooed Soarin back towards the table. "When he sticks a pointy stick up your ass and roasts you over an open fire, then you can tell me how harmless he is."

Soarin shot Rapid with his best bedroom eyes. "Sharing your fantasies again, babe?"

Spitfire groaned and gave Soarin a gentle push. "You two can flirt later, scram."

Giggling from his perceived victory, Soarin saluted the twins with a wing and made his way back to the table. Once he was firmly ensconced and chatting with Rainbow and Bifrost, Spitfire turned her attention to Rapid.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

Rapid pawed at the ground for a moment. Spitfire felt a bit of concern when she noticed he wouldn't look her in the eye. "I'm, um...I'm thinking of retiring. Hanging up the uniform and trying my hoof at other work.

Spitfire was surprised, but bit back most of her questions for the moment. "Any reason?"

"It's just, well," he sighed, shaking his head and finally looking at his sister. "I joined up cause you asked me to, and we had a lot of fun over the last few years." He offered her a genuine, but melancholic smile. "But, now that you're not gonna be around, and Mallow's got his hooves full. I just…" Sighing again, Rapid scratched his temple with a wing. "I just don't think it's—"

"Rapid, you need to stay," Spitfire said with no amount uncertainty.

"But, I—"

"No, Rapid," Spitfire placed her hooves on his shoulders, her lips pulling into a frown. "Look, this mess is my fault. I bucked it up from the get go, and I'm sorry for all the trouble it's put everypony though. I'd be right there with you if I could, but since I can't, Mallow is gonna be in charge. He's gonna need your help now, Rapid."

"I don't have command experience," Rapidfire noted. "I'm a marathon flyer, planning and logistics is—"

"Is what Arcus does. You're the El-Tee now," Spitfire smiled and patted his shoulder. "You're there to back Soarin up, and be the intermediary between him and the rest of the team. And you know what Rapid?"

"What?"

"You'll be fantastic at it. Wanna know why? Because you're already popular with everypony in the team. They like you, they trust you, and they all listen when you talk." She paused for a moment, sitting next to her brother and draping a foreleg across his shoulders. "I know, it's not what you expected, hay, I know it's not what you wanted, but you're a natural leader, Rapid. Soarin's gonna need your help in the months to come, and I need you to stick it out and see this through."

Rapidfire's ears splayed out as he shook his head a little.

Spitfire's foreleg gave him a gentle squeeze. "Please?"

"Alright, Spits, alright. I'll try, okay?" he consented, looking her in the eye as he did.

A smile blossomed over Spitfire's face and she pulled him into a tight hug, which her twin reciprocated. "That's all anypony can ask."

"So," Rapid asked after pulling away from the embrace. "What's next for you? You're not exactly the stay home and rest kinda pony."

Spitfire looked back to the table where Bifrost and Rainbow were quietly talking while Soarin glanced through a notebook with a dutiful look on his face. She smiled again, her eyes settling on Rainbow's form. Rapidfire might have described her expression as swooning, but he knew that couldn't be right. Spitfire swooned for nopony.

Well, except for that one time, but that was entirely Princess Cadence's fault.

"Rainbow invited me to stay with her in Ponyville until my wing is better," Spitfire answered after the not insignificant pause.

Rapid balked a little. "Ponyville? Didn't you once call that place the most boring town in Equestria?"

"In fairness, that was before we visited Appleoosa."

"Fair enough, but still, Ponyville?" Rapid shook his head. "You'll go out of your mind within a week there."

"Oh, I think I'll have an outlet to entertain me."

"Wouldn't that be an input?" Rapid asked.

It took Spitfire a minute before she realized the implication. She smacked Rapid's foreleg, her cheeks flushing. "Pervert."

"Takes one to know one," he laughed.

Spitfire really hated when Rapid was right.


	3. The Way Home

The next morning, bright and far too early for Rainbow's liking, Bifrost had dutifully returned to the hotel. There, after Spitfire had checked out and they had ensured that nothing was left behind, he escorted them to a waiting cab that took them to Manehattan's Grand Central Station. He sat on the far left side of the bench with Rainbow in the middle and Spitfire on the right.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather spend the time in Cloudsdale?" Bifrost asked, looking to his daughter. "There'd be plenty of space for both of you."

Rainbow shook her head. "No offense, Dad, but your place is kinda small."

"Hey, it's cozy!" Bifrost put a hoof over his chest, faking a hurt look. "Besides, you could always stay with Grandpa. He's got plenty of space."

"Well, Grandpa's loaded," Rainbow mumbled.

Spitfire eyed her marefriend, her face twisting into a quizzical expression. "Who is your Grandpa?"

"Silver Lining," Bifrost answered. Noting Spitfire's wide-eyed surprise, he rolled his eyes and sighed. He brought his right wing up, holding his longest primary feather under his nose like a moustache. "Yes, the Silver Lining."

Spitfire could only mouth a silent 'wow'.

"Have you ever seen Grandpa without that moustache?" Rainbow asked, looking at her father's antics with minor amusement.

Bifrost shook his head. "Rainbow, your Grandpa was born with that moustache."

"Probably," Rainbow agreed with a laugh.

"How are you even gonna get up to your house?" Bifrost asked after a few moments.

"Twilight's got a balloon, I'll just ask her if I can borrow it for a couple weeks," Rainbow answered, her hooves fidgeting with her good anxiety didn't go unnoticed by her father or her marefriend.

"Dash," Spitfire gently nudged the smaller mare. "Something wrong?"

"No... no," Rainbow chewed at her lip. "I'm just nervous."

"About going home?" Bifrost asked, his large wing slipping around Rainbow's back.

Rainbow shrugged, her eyes looking to her marefriend. "It's just... you know, looking them in the eye and telling them about us."

A rueful smile came over Spitfire. "Ahh, the old 'coming out' chat."

"Didn't you ask Celestia to tell them you had a marefriend?" Bifrost asked, trying to recall the specific conversation.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she did." Rainbow lowered her head, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Bifrost hid his disappointment for the most part, though he gave Rainbow a little squeeze with his wing. "Why haven't you told them yet, honey?"

Squirming like a worm on a fishhook, Rainbow avoided her father's gaze. "It just never came up, you know?"

Concern pulled at Bifrost's features, and he gently lifted Rainbow's chin with his hoof. "Are you afraid they wouldn't accept you?"

Spitfire took Rainbow's hoof in hers, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "You told me your friend Fluttershy knew, and she's still close to you, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Rainbow," Bifrost interrupted her. "They're your friends. They'll understand, and they'll accept you without a second thought. You know why?"

Silence answered his question, though Rainbow's eyes remained locked with his.

With a tender smile, Bifrost tapped her nose with a hoof. "Because you're perfect just the way you are, just like your mother."

Rainbow blushed, her free hoof wrapping around Bifrost and hugging him tight. "Love you, Dad."

"I love you too, hon," he said, nuzzling atop her head.

After a few moments, Rainbow pulled away from her father and leaned against Spitfire.

"They're your friends, Dash," Spitfire added with an affectionate nuzzle. "True friends stand with you no matter what."

"Yeah," Rainbow agreed, looking a little more at ease with the idea.

"And if they don't I can always kick their asses," Spitfire said with a proud nod.

Rainbow laughed. "I'm pretty sure that'd really make the Princesses angry."

"Can't be any worse than running head-first into Luna's ass," Bifrost suggested.

"It was a freakin' accident!" Spitfire shouted in mortification.

Rainbow glanced once at her father, and once at her beleaguered marefriend. Her lips pulled back in a toothy, impish grin. Revenge was in the air, and Rainbow's mouth watered to drink of its decadent nectar.

"So, Spitfire," Rainbow began in a far too casual manner. "How'd it taste?"

Spitfire groaned, placing her head in her hooves as Bifrost burst out laughing.

"Cheesy," she answered.

Bifrost nudged Rainbow. "If you dump her, can I have her?"

"Dad!" Rainbow smacked Bifrost's shoulder.

"Bifrost," Spitfire reached past Rainbow and patted the older pony's back. "You have literally nothing I want."

"Suit yourself, I'm easy." Bifrost shrugged.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, all stallions are." Spitfire smiled.

"Ohh," Bifrost put a hoof to his chest, "that one hit!"

Spitfire saluted with a hoof. "All in a day's work, Sir."

Rainbow let out a pained moan. It was going to be a long cab ride.

* * *

Manehattan's Grand Central Station was regarded by most as the pinnacle of earth pony architecture. Built of solid marble hewn from the finest quarries, its cavernous main concourse was a long barrel vaulted structure with intricate carvings and murals decorating it on almost every surface. It was an exemplar of earth pony design: strong, enduring, and practical.

Hundreds of ponies moved through the vast space at all hours of the day. Earth ponies, unicorns, and even pegasi took advantage of the dozens of rail lines which linked Manehattan to almost every terrestrial city in Equestria. There was even a special line that took pegasi to a small town just south of Cloudsdale so as to minimize flight time for pegasi with young children, elderly ponies, or some kind of infirmary.

Bifrost, after paying the cabbie, escorted Rainbow and Spitfire up the stairs and into the concourse. They trotted in silence through the crowd of commuting ponies until they came to the Ponyville terminal. Stopping, Bifrost turned and pulled his daughter into a tight hug.

"You sure I can't persuade you to come back to Cloudsdale while you recover?" he asked again.

Rainbow wrapped her forelegs securely around his chest and gave a content sigh. "I need to go back home, Dad. At least for a little while, but I promise to visit soon." She briefly turned her head to look at Spitfire, who offered a patient smile. "And when I do, can I bring Spitfire?"

"Hmm." Bifrost rubbed his chin, pretending to consider it. "I suppose."

With a soft giggle, Rainbow hugged her father again. "Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Rainbow." He smiled, holding her close before releasing her.

After Rainbow had moved away, Spitfire approached him with an earnest smile, offering an extended hoof. "It's been a real pleasure to meet you, Bifrost."

Bifrost tapped his hoof against hers and gave it a quick shake. "Likewise, Spitfire. You take good care of my baby girl now, and no funny business on the train. My daughter is an innocent flower of innocence."

Noticing both the irony and Rainbow's blush, Spitfire sensed a perfect opportunity for righteous vengeance. "Don't worry Sir, I promise I won't knock your daughter up."

"I'm not worried," Bifrost smiled, "hers is bigger anyway."

"I'm just gonna go lay down on the train tracks now," Rainbow mewled, her face burning red.

"Canterlot line, all aboard!" shouted an engineer from the far end of the terminal.

"You two better go." A sad smile pulled at Bifrost's lips. "You don't want to miss your train."

Throwing herself at her father, Rainbow pulled him into one last hug. "We'll see you again soon."

Bifrost leaned down, kissing Rainbow's head. "I'll write you when I find out more about the appeal."

Saying their goodbyes, Rainbow and Spitfire made their way to the train and boarded. Spitfire had paid the extra bits for a first class car, having justified it as a worthwhile expense given that the ride would take the better part of three days to complete. Granted, at least half a day would be wasted on a Canterlot layover where they had to switch to the Ponyville Line.

The interior of the cabin was paneled with rich looking cherry. Tables covered by white tablecloths and decorated with pristine silverware were tubed between bench seats that could hold two ponies each. The seats themselves had cushions that were a warm red color with intricate designs woven into the fabric.

Rainbow climbed onto their assigned bench, giggling like a filly and making herself comfortable. "This is so cool!"

"It's nicer than I remember, but it's been a long time since I took the train anywhere," Spitfire commented, sitting next to Rainbow and pulling her into a sidelong hug.

"Don't the Wonderbolts take the train from city to city?" Rainbow asked.

Spitfire nodded, leaning over to kiss Rainbow's cheek. "Some of us do, but a bunch of us preferred to fly over as a group. We'd camp out at night, tell spooky stories, and be up early in the morning to keep flying."

"That's so awesome!" Rainbow almost squealed. "Was it your idea?"

"Nah, that was all Rapid." Spitfire stole a little nuzzle on Rainbow's cheek. "He likes long flights. Trains he's not so fond of."

"Whats wrong with trains?" Rainbow asked. "The ride is smooth, there's comfy beds, good food, and you get to hang out or sleep until you get where you're going."

"I agree, but I'm not claustrophobic."

Rainbow blinked once; the ghost of a grin pulling the corner of her mouth up. "Rapidfire is claustrophobic?"

Nodding, Spitfire couldn't help a laugh in spite of herself. "Yeah. It made hide and seek when we were little really easy though. He'd never try hiding under the bed or anything."

"Your brother's really cool. I hope we can all hang out again sometime soon." Rainbow grinned up to her marefriend.

"He certainly has his moments," Spitfire said with an agreeable nod. "But frankly, I'm looking forward to just a little time for you and I to hang out." She leaned in to kiss Rainbow's cheek. "We've barely had any time since the accident."

Rainbow nuzzled against Spitfire, one hoof wrapping around the older mare's waist. "I missed you too."

The two remained in that position until well after the train pulled away from the station. A few ponies in the cabin that spotted their affections shot them with disapproving glares, but never spoke up. Rainbow and Spitfire didn't mind. They had each other, and the opinions of other ponies were far removed from their interests.

"Rainbow?" Spitfire asked in a quiet voice.

"Mmhmm?" she answered, her eyes closed and her head resting on Spitfire's chest.

"What…" Spitfire sighed a little. "What do you remember from that day?"

Rainbow slowly opened her eyes; forelegs reinforcing their grip around Spitfire. "I remember waking up that morning. I remember we preened, and then Fleetfoot showed up and then I woke up in the hospital. The rest I know is from what you, Dad, and the doctors told me."

Spitfire forced a nod, biting her tongue as hard as she could stand. She held Rainbow tighter and took steady breaths to calm herself. What she wouldn't give to forget that day.

"Hey, Spitfire?"

"Yeah?" she replied quickly, glad for the distraction from the memories.

"What was it like when you came out to your friends?" Rainbow sat up a bit so she was eye level with Spitfire.

"Terrifying," Spitfire answered, her hoof taking Rainbows. "The only thing more scary was telling my parents."

Rainbow nodded once.

"You nervous? About telling them, I mean," Spitfire asked, bumping her nose against Rainbow's.

A sheepish laugh escaped Rainbow's lips. "Kinda... yeah."

"It's like your dad said, Rainbow. They're your friends, and true friends are there for you always."

"You think so?"

Spitfire nodded. "Well, unless it's a poker game, then you're on your own."

Rainbow snorted. "Gee, thanks."

* * *

An orange hoof pulled a crumpled old stenson back from blonde strands of mane. There the mare wiped away the band of sweat that had accumulated on her brow after a few hours of hard work. Applejack hummed to herself as she walked through her family's orchard. Even though the year's first apple harvest wouldn't be ready for another month, at least, there was still plenty to be done.

All things considered, this was possibly the most difficult time of the year for the Apple family. They had to check every field in the orchard constantly for weed growth or other plants taking root. They had to trim off the dead branches and keep the rows clean of detritus. Then there was the less enviable task of working the compost heap and fertilizing all the trees in the orchard, a task even Big Mac required a little help with for the sake of efficiency. That didn't even count the other chores around the farm, or the livestock that the Apple family kept as well.

That was before trying to wrangle the weather team into getting the proper amount of rain at the proper times.

It was constant, long, and physically demanding work, but that's what also made it so satisfying. Still, there was a simple reality of farming that Applejack couldn't deny anymore. Every so often, they needed a little help.

So it was with minimal surprise that Applejack found a strange pony waiting by her front door that morning. She was a washed out shade of blue and her windswept mane was an icy white. Perhaps the most surprising thing about the mare was that she was a pegasus instead of the usual earth ponies they got for help.

"Lookin' fer the weather team?" Applejack asked with a friendly smile. "'Fraid yer in the wrong place, darlin'."

"I'm not good at weather work," the mare answered quietly.

"Really?" Applejack arched an eyebrow. "Well, I mean that's great and all, but what brings a pegasus down to the farm?"

"I'm just travelling around, trying my hooves at something different for a change," the mare said with a simple shrug of her wings.

"Have much farm experience?"

The mare shook her head. "Nothing more than a garden when I was a filly. But I can fly up high and break off dead branches, I move really fast so I can relay messages from one end of the farm to the other, and I'm pretty strong, so I can help pull carts and supplies."

Applejack thought it over for a minute, her hoof pawing at the grass. "Well, why not. We could sure use the extra hooves. We can't pay ya much, but we'll throw a few bits yer way for the help. Y'all got a place to stay?"

The pegasus shook her head. "If you could point me to a boarding house or hotel or something, that'd be great."

"Pfft, hay with that, sugarcube!" Applejack laughed the notion off. "We got us a nice spare room you can stay in 'til ya get back on yer hooves. Or wings... I guess."

The mare gave Applejack a genuine smile. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," the farmpony took the mare's hoof and shook it vigorously. "What's your name?"

"Fleetfoot," the mare answered, "my name's Fleetfoot."


	4. The Long Road

Fleetfoot's first couple nights with the Apple family had been largely peaceful affairs. Granny Smith, the elderly matriarch of the family, had gone out of her way to make Fleetfoot feel at home; seeing to it that their guest room was immaculate, the sheets were clean and soft, and there was even a place for her at the family dinner table. It had been the first time in a very long time that Fleetfoot had enjoyed a fresh, home-cooked meal, and she wouldn't deny that it had left her feeling somewhat spoiled.

The rest of the family had been just as hospitable to her. Applejack, a straightforward and blunt mare, had shown her around the property and given Fleetfoot a basic idea of the tasks she'd be expected to do. Applebloom, an energetic little filly with a sizable bow in her red mane, had been relentless in her attempts to ensure the Wonderbolt's comfort. As far as Fleetfoot could tell, Applebloom seemed to think her cutie mark revolved around it. Still, Fleetfoot had taken the lively introduction with understated class and style.

Lastly she had been introduced to Big Macintosh, the eldest of the Apple family siblings. He towered over Fleetfoot and the rest of his family, with a coat as red as his namesake and an unkempt ginger mane. Yet despite his broad chest and massive size, he had a gentle disposition and was quite possibly the most soft-spoken pony Fleetfoot had ever met. The fact that he made for decent eye candy, at least for an earth pony, was also a plus.

The guest room they had provided for Fleetfoot wasn't very large by anypony's standard. A simple twin bed was covered with a patchwork quilt hoofsewn by generations of the Apple family. Every panel of the quilt read like a tapestry of the different family branches, showing a small slice of life forever captured in the fabric. Fleetfoot didn't understand the context of the images, but that did little to take away from the nostalgic beauty of the quilt. It also helped that the bed was surprisingly comfortable for a terrestrial mattress.

Her third night there, Fleetfoot had enjoyed a fitful sleep, blissfully uninterrupted by some of the bad dreams that had been hounding her since she'd left Manehattan. However, as she began to wake, she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. Forcing her eyes open, Fleetfoot quickly noticed she was face-to-face with the Apple family collie, Winona.

Winona greeted Fleetfoot with a big, wet slurp to the face.

"Thank you... dog," the pegasus grumbled, wiping her face on the quilt. "I really... appreciated that."

Winona gave a happy bark before running out of the room.

Pushing herself upright, Fleetfoot let out a loud yawn and stretched out her wings. After a quick preen, she slipped out of bed and trotted to the bathroom to wash her face. There wasn't a point in showering yet, not when there was a full day of hard work ahead of her.

Making her way downstairs, Fleetfoot saw Granny Smith helping Applebloom patch a red cape that seemed to be covered with old tears and what looked like dried tree sap. Her old hooves worked the needle with remarkable dexterity and the whole time she explained what she was doing to her granddaughter so one day Applebloom would be able to do it on her own. The sight made Fleetfoot smile; she recalled similar times spent with her grandmother when she was small.

Noticing their guest, Granny Smith briefly halted her work. "G'mornin' there, Miss Fleetfoot."

"Good morning, Ma'am, Applebloom," Fleetfoot nodded respectfully to both.

"P'shaw!" Granny Smith waved a hoof at Fleetfoot. "How many times I gotta tell ya ta call me Granny Smith?"

"How come I'm not a Ma'am?" Applebloom asked.

"Cause yer still a saplin', darlin." Granny Smith tousled Applebloom's mane.

"So," Fleetfoot began awkwardly, "where can I find Applejack? I'm eager to get to work."

"Ain'tcha gonna have some breakfast first?" Applebloom asked, perking up with excitement.

Fleetfoot rubbed her stomach with a hoof. "That... sounds pretty good, actually. Whatcha got?"

"We got flapjacks in small mountains with fresh apple butter, hayfries, sandwiches, and cereals too!" Applebloom exclaimed as she bounced up and down on the couch. "Big Mac and Applejack put a mighty fine dent in em, but there's still a ton left for you to pitch in!"

"Flapjacks are... pancakes, right?" Fleetfoot asked, feeling rightly like a foal.

Granny Smith barked a laugh. "Where're you from that'cha don't know a flapjack anyway, missy?"

Heat blossomed in Fleetfoot's cheeks and her feathers ruffled as she fidgeted her wings in the approximation of a shrug.

"Hey now." Applebloom hopped off the couch and darted up to Fleetfoot. "Ain't no need to get embarrassed, we're just funin'."

"I'm not embarrassed, I just... erm... had a hot flash?" Fleetfoot suggested.

Granny Smith snorted. "Jus' you wait, young'n."

"Pan... Flapjacks, please," Fleetfoot said quickly, eager to end the awkward conversation.

"Right this way!" Applebloom hollered, charging into the kitchen in a yellow and red flash.

'_Please, Celestia_,' Fleetfoot thought, following the hyper filly, '_let there be coffee._'

To no small amount of relief, Fleetfoot had indeed found nearly half a pot of coffee left from the elder Apple siblings in addition to the promised 'mountain' of flapjacks. Fleetfoot didn't know how Granny Smith had made such an insane amount of food so quickly, nor did she have the slightest idea who was going to eat it all. Perhaps, she decided, some things were best left unexplained.

Filling a plate with half-a-dozen pancakes and a generous scoop of what Applebloom assured her was homemade apple butter, Fleetfoot sat down to enjoy her breakfast. The flavor was nothing shy of decadent; sweet and salty, with the apple flavor prominent, but not overwhelming. It was a wonder everypony in the apple family wasn't morbidly obese, Fleetfoot thought.

Forcing herself to forgeo a second—or third—helping, Fleetfoot took her plate to the sink and gently set it with the other dirty dishes. More or less the entire time she'd been eating, Applebloom had kept up a non-stop barrage of questions, comments, and a host of non sequiturs that left Fleetfoot entirely baffled. Fleetfoot wondered if the little filly was attempting to get her cutie mark in annoyance. She also wondered what a cutie mark in 'annoying' would look like anyways—maybe a picture of that pink-maned mare from town?

Finally, when she could take no more of the incessant chattering, Fleetfoot held up a hoof and interrupted the filly. "Hey, Applebloom, could you tell me where your sister is? I kinda wanna get started with work today."

The question gave the filly only a moment's pause to nod her head. "Applejack had to go inta town fer some stuff. She said to talk to Big Mac an' he'll give ya yer chores!"

"All right, do you know where he's at?" Fleetfoot asked.

"He should be in the south field. I bet if ya fly around you'll find 'im right quick!"

Nodding, Fleetfoot thanked Applebloom and made her way outside.

The smell and atmosphere of the farm was wholly different than anything Fleetfoot was used to. Dirt and mud, the blossoms of apple trees with their delicate scent, and the fresh country air that rustled through the leaves. It was different than the pure, crisp, Cloudsdale air, and subtly charming.

Fleetfoot leaned back, her body coiling for a moment before she sprang into the air. Her wings flared open, catching the warm morning's air under her feathers before giving a mighty flap to gain altitude. She flew just above the treeline, high enough to avoid hitting any of the branches, but low enough that leaves occasionally brushed against her stomach. Big Macintosh was easy enough to find, his red coat stuck out quite nicely against the ocean of green that surrounded him. Fleetfoot found him sitting in front of one of the trees with his neck craned upward and his eyes focused on a dead branch.

Coming to a soft landing behind him, Fleetfoot waited for a moment to see if he had noticed her arrival. When the large stallion made no indication he was aware of her presence, Fleetfoot stepped closer and politely cleared her throat. Big Mac slowly turned to face her with a friendly smile.

"G'morning'," Fleetfoot said with a bright smile.

Big Mac gave her a polite nod. "Eeyup."

Awkward silence filled the space between them for a time, with Fleetfoot not sure what to say, and Big Mac seemingly uninterested in initiating conversation. She couldn't tell if Big Mac was just trying to be extremely polite or if he was just very boring, or he could just be shy around mares, she supposed.

"So," Fleetfoot finally broke the silence. "Got some work for me?"

"Eeyup," Mac answered, nodding his head once. He turned towards the tree he'd been contemplating mere moments earlier and pointed his hoof at the dead branch. "We gotta get all the dead branches gathered up."

"Just for cleanliness or 'cause they'll damage the trees or somthing?" Fleetfoot asked, looking a bit confused.

"Eeyup," the stallion answered before turning to fetch a large cart with a few branches already piled in it.

Fleetfoot lowered her head and sighed to herself. How had she fallen to this, she wondered. She was a Wonderbolt, and one of the very best to boot. So how was it that she found herself hiding in one of Equestria's smallest backwater towns plucking dead branches from trees?

She flinched and quickly slapped herself in the cheek. She could never forget why, no matter how badly she wanted to.

With a dutiful frown, Fleetfoot looked up to the dead branch. "It's gonna be a long day."

* * *

"Is is too late to bail? It can't be too late to bail, right?" Rainbow Dash muttered for approximately the fiftieth time that morning.

"It'll be fine, Dash," Spitfire said, calmly turning the page in the newspaper she was reading.

Darting over to Spitfire, Rainbow grabbed the older mare's shoulders and gave her a frantic shake. "I'm tellin' you, it's gonna be a disaster! They're gonna freak out! Applejack's gonna have a tree, Rarity's gonna pass out, Pinkie's gonna explode in blast of confetti and streamers!"

"Wait, what?" Spitfire asked, looking both amused and concerned.

Rainbow didn't seem to notice the interruption. "And Twilight's head is gonna spin like her creepy-as-buck owl and drag me into the basement to get hooked up to her creepy machine and—"

"Are you describing a dungeon or the setup for a kinky sex scene?" Spitfire asked, peripherally aware those two options were not mutually exclusive.

Rainbow halted her pacing for a moment, considering the question. "... Yes?"

Spitfire reached out with her forelegs and pulled Rainbow into a small hug. "You're learning; I'm so proud."

Rainbow returned the hug for a moment before squirming free of Spitfire's embrace. "Can we bail? Pretty please?" she asked, pressing her front hooves together.

"Rainbow," Spitfire pulled the smaller mare into a firm hug. "Your friends aren't gonna pass out, birth a tree, have their heads spin, or turn into a walking confetti bomb, okay?"

"I still think I'd rather bail," Rainbow mumbled as she rubbed her front hooves anxiously together.

"Well I'd say go for it, but given we've only got one working wing a piece, I'd say that makes a speedy escape a bit tricky," Spitfire said, a little frown pulling at her lips.

Rubbing her chin with her good wing, Rainbow pondered the issue for a minute. Her eyes widened and she clapped her front hooves together. "I got it!"

"I'm sorry, it's not contagious is it?"

"Hardy har har, smartass," Rainbow said with a roll of her eyes.

Spitfire laughed, sitting up and pulling Rainbow into another tender hug. "What's your idea?"

"We get a two by four, hang on to opposite sides, and we each flap our good wing until we're somewhere that's not here."

Spitfire scoffed and shook her head. "I see absolutely nothing that could go wrong with such a carefully thought out plan."

"Okay, wait, I got it!" Rainbow turned to face Spitfire. "We need a rope!"

"Well, it's not my cup of tea, but if that's what makes you happy…" Spitfire winked.

"No, not... uhg." Rainbow put her head in her hooves, unable to resist a giggle in spite of herself. "You wanna?"

"Wanna what, try and fly away?" Spitfire asked.

Rainbow shook her head. "No; you wanna get tied up?"

Spitfire didn't think it was possible, but Rainbow had actually managed to make her blush. She leaned over, wrapping a hoof around Rainbow's shoulders and nuzzling her cheek. "I don't know... are you good with a rope?"

"Maybe Applejack will teach me a couple of tricks," Rainbow said, returning the nuzzle. She was glad the train from Canterlot to Ponyville was almost empty, Rainbow always felt more relaxed when she had a little privacy.

Spitfire held Rainbow close and gently kissed her cheek as her good wing wrapped around Rainbow. Closing her eyes, Spitfire allowed the world around her to fade away. All that mattered was the mare snuggled against her, and the steady beat of her heart.

"Look, Rainbow," Spitfire began slowly, nuzzling Rainbow again. "I know it's scary, coming out to your friends I mean. Believe me. The only thing that ever scared me worse was seeing you after the accident."

Rainbow had no reply to Spitfire's comments save for the tightening of her grip around the older mare's waist.

"But believe me, once it's all out there, you'll look back and wonder why you ever waited so long," Spitfire said, kissing atop Rainbow's mane. "Living with a secret like that constantly hanging over your head is the fastest way to a gray mane."

"Daring Do has a gray mane," Rainbow mumbled.

"Probably 'cause she didn't get laid," Spitfire teased.

Rainbow snorted and gave Spitfire's foreleg a playful smack.

"Besides," Spitfire continued, "even if we could fly, your lung still isn't ready for that kind of stress. Your dad will kill me if I let you overdo things before you're ready."

Rainbow's ears folded back and she absently touched a small, fading scar on her left side where the chest tube had been. "I can breathe fine."

"Rainbow, honey." Spitfire's hoof lifted Rainbow's chin so they were eye to eye. "You were exhausted walking from the train station to the cafe we got lunch at in Canterlot."

"I was just…" Rainbow sighed, leaning forward until their foreheads bumped together. "I hate this."

"How's your pain been, by the way?" Spitfire asked in a quiet voice.

Rainbow made a little shrug, nestling herself against Spitfire's body. "Okay, I guess. The bumps aren't a lotta fun, but I'll deal." She looked up to Spitfire and gave her cheek a little kiss. "What about yours?"

"I took one of the pills when we left the Canterlot station, so it's been pretty good," Spitfire answered, neglecting to mention the one she took before they got to the station and the one she took when Rainbow had been napping earlier on the ride.

Rainbow nodded. "I might take half a' one, but then we'll be in Ponyville in a few hours."

"So?" Spitfire gently nudged Rainbow. "Take a half a pill, we'll take it easy, and by the time we get to Ponyville you'll be good to go."

"You think so?" Rainbow asked, looking uncomfortable with the idea.

Nodding, Spitfire planted a kiss on Rainbow's forehead. "I promise, Dash."

Rainbow's forelegs gave Spitfire's waist a little squeeze. "Hey, Spitfire?"

"Hey, Dash?"

"I love you," Rainbow whispered into her ear.

Spitfire smiled, her lips pressing against Rainbow's in a tender kiss. "I love you too."


End file.
